<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Salt and Sassy Really Makes a Family by queenofpranking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489211">Salt and Sassy Really Makes a Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofpranking/pseuds/queenofpranking'>queenofpranking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Donald Duck, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Goldie O'Glit, Bisexual Male Character, But I wanted to explore this kind of au, F/F, Gen, I don't hate either of these two, M/M, Not Della Duck Friendly, Not Scrooge McDuck Friendly, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Magica de Spell, This is not Scrooge or Della friendly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofpranking/pseuds/queenofpranking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if...Della told Donald that Scrooge told her that he liked her more?<br/>What if Donald believed her?<br/>What if he ran away thinking that his uncle, the one he looked up to, hated him.<br/>What if he found a new family along the way?</p><p>Sometimes a family is two moms, two sons, a shadow, a nephew, and one of the son's boyfriends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt/Magica de Spell, Donald Duck &amp; Gladstone Gander &amp; Goldie O'Glit, Donald Duck &amp; Gladstone Gander &amp; Lena (Disney: Ducktales), Donald Duck &amp; Lena (Disney: DuckTales), Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Donald Duck, Gladstone Gander &amp; Lena (Disney: Ducktales)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THE TAGS, I DON'T WANT PEOPLE COMING AFTER ME ABOUT THIS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘<em> God I hate my luck. </em> ’ Donald Duck thought, looking around the gilded cage/room he was in. His cousin was with Liu Hai again, which isn’t always a good thing for either of them. ‘ <em> I knew we shouldn’t have stopped here. We should’ve recognized Liu Hai as a luck vampire almost right away. Granted, it’s been a while since either of us have been on an adventure with…them…but still. There were signs. </em>’ He mused again.</p><p>Then the doors slam open, making Donald flinch in his chains and cower.</p><p>‘<em> He can’t be back already, can he? He’s already hurt me today. Oh </em> <b> <em>no</em> </b> <em> what did Gladstone </em> <b> <em>do</em> </b> <em> - </em>’ His thoughts were cut off by a wordless shocked shout.</p><p>“Holy…Donald, is that you?” a familiar voice said, making Donald’s eyes widen. His head shoots up to see <em> Goldie O’Glit herself </em> standing there in shock, with a nervous Gladstone right behind her.</p><p>“Donnie!” Gladstone yelped, gently pushing past Goldie and running to his cousin.</p><p>“Hey Glads.” Donald rasped, leaning forward as far as he can to lean on his cousin a bit.</p><p>“Gladstone, move.” Goldie said fiercely, brooking no arguments from Gladstone, who moved away quickly.</p><p>Goldie looked at the chains for a bit and nodded, then took out a machete and swung it down on them. The cousins were shocked to hear the chains break.</p><p>“What-?” Donald asked, rubbing his wrists and ankles to get feeling back into them.</p><p>“It’s imbued with magic, it can break anything.” Goldie explained, hauling Donald onto his feet.</p><p>“Now come on.” She said, pushing the two out of the room.</p><p>“B-But Liu Hai?” Donald stammered.</p><p>“She kicked his ass, Donnie! Knocked him clean out!” Gladstone gushed, throwing an arm around his cousin turned brother.</p><p>“Awesome…” Donald whispered, looking at Goldie with stars in his eyes.</p><p>The three walked out of the casino, making the two cousins wince at the loud noises, and Goldie took them to her own hotel room across town.</p><p>“Now, let me just call your Uncle, and-”</p><p>“NO!” The two cousins said frantically.</p><p>Goldie stared at them in shock, making the two of them blush when they realized how loud they just were.</p><p>“No? Why shouldn’t I call Scroogie?” She asked.</p><p>A dark cloud fell onto Gladstone’s face, as Donald seemed to tear up a bit, making Goldie get the urge to hug him, which she did.</p><p>“Della and Scrooge had been treating Donald like shit, and Della told Donald to his face that Scrooge liked her better, and when he asked Scrooge, all he got was excuses and no <em> real </em> answer.” Gladstone spat out, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Donald, is this true?” Goldie asked worriedly, looking down at the young adult duck.</p><p>Donald just nodded.</p><p>“What a-of all the-URGH!” Goldie fumed, hugging Donald to her chest and petting his hair, usurping the sailor’s hat to make room for her fingers to run through his soft feathers.</p><p>“You know what? You two are staying with me. You’re my sons now. No ifs ands or buts about it. I can’t believe Scroogie would do something like that! Donald, you’re an amazing duck who deserves something better than your stupid uncle.” She ranted.</p><p>Gladstone smiled and said, “Yeah, alright. Are we going to go on adventures with you?”</p><p>Goldie smiled back and said, “Only if you want to. Besides, a lot of the adventures will be to steal from Scrooge.”</p><p>Donald sat up and rubbed away his tears, and gave Goldie a feral but handsome smile, saying, “A chance to mess with Scrooge <em> and </em> a chance to get out into the world? Sign me the fuck up!”</p><p>Gladstone nodded to show he was staying as well.</p><p>Goldie clapped her hands together. “Great! Now, first order of business with being a new family-getting you two new clothes. If you’re going to be my sons, you have to look the part. To the boutiques!”</p><p>She pulled the two out to the street, not seeing the surprised but happy looks they gave her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so glad everyone is liking this story! I hope this chapter lives up to the hype the first one gave.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Goldie clapped happily as Donald opened one curtain, and Gladstone opened the other to show the two of them in clothing that seemed to make their eyes pop, and with the two of them newly spruced up, they looked almost unrecognizable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donald was wearing a navy blue silk button-up that had the first three buttons undone to let his fluff breathe along with the sleeves rolled up to show off his toned arms. He wore a pair of aviators over his eyes and ditched the sailor hat to show off his surprisingly fluffy hair. Goldie decided to shave the sides of said hair, making him look mysterious, which wasn’t helped by the smirk he had, which made a glint show in his eyes that made him look dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladstone didn’t look like a slouch either. He was wearing an olive green blazer over a white button-up, that had the first three buttons undone just like his cousin. He had thin leather gloves on his hands and a pair of Ray-Bans on top of his hair, which was free of hair gel, showing that he had curls and a slight blonde sheen to his hair. For some reason, instead of making him look silly, the leather gloves worked very well with his outfit. He gave off a mischievous vibe when he grinned, his sharper teeth giving off an underlying dangerous vibe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well, don’t you two clean up nicely. I still can’t believe you two refuse to put shoes on your feet. But, c'est ce que c'est.” Goldie said, standing up and wiping down her new outfit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goldie had decided to treat herself to a new outfit as well as a slightly newer hairstyle, to better match her new sons. She was wearing a crisp grey lightly checked blazer over a button-up white blouse that was tucked into a frayed denim skirt and had a matching pair of grey ankle booties to pull the outfit together. She looked into the dressing room mirror to fix her newly permed hair, making the beach waves she gained look looser. She then turned to her sons, and put her new pair of Fendi cat-eye sunglasses onto her face, and motioned for the boys to follow her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the three of them exited the dressing room, they didn’t realize that multiple people in the store stopped to stare at them. All three of them would be pretty on their own, but together they seemed to command the room. They walked over to the girl at the register, and Goldie handed her all of the tags, saying, “We thought it was best if we took the tags off now, since we plan on wearing these out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The poor girl at the register stuttered and stumbled over her words a bit, but was able to ring them up pretty fast, finally saying to the three, “Th-That’ll be $1750.45.” Goldie nodded sharply and took out a stack of money, flicking through it to show that it was mostly 100 and 50 dollar bills. She then handed over a small stack of money, and started to pull the boys out of the store, shouting over her shoulder, “Keep the change!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dog nods as the three left, and counts the money, shocked to see the extra 100 dollar bill in her hand that she now has as a tip from the gorgeous group of people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My standards for dating are no ruined beyond belief.” She muttered to herself, going on about her day in a daze, as did everyone else who was in that store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, let’s go back to the hotel room and pack up my stuff. Then we’re going to the airport to jump on the first flight to Acapulco. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> is where we will get most of your outfits. No sons of mine will look like slouches. Not if I have anything to say about it.” Goldie says, pulling Donald and Gladstone back down the street toward the hotel gently. The three are so engrossed in their conversation that they don’t realize that many people are getting out of their way and staring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they get back to the hotel, a hen wearing a pale purple dress and some white pumps seems to bump into Donald, and starts to fall, making the duck use his quick reflexes to catch her, stopping her fall in a simile of a dip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, sorry sweetheart, can’t have you falling for me too fast, huh?” Donald says smoothly, winking at the female duck he’s holding. As she starts to blush, he sets her firmly on her feet, and brushes her dress off, then takes her hand and kisses it gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since we may never meet again, lovely.” He purred, then walked over to Goldie and Gladstone, who both chuckled and pushed him into the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy cow…” a female mouse said, coming up to the frozen hen, “Daisy, who was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy sighed dreamily, saying, “I don’t know, Minnie, but he has my heart…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rough luck, though, since I heard him talking about leaving today with the other two.” A male mouse said, coming up to the two women.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy frowned. “Yeah, tough luck. Maybe we’ll see each other again…one day…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mexico Brings Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah, Acapulco sweet Acapulco.” Goldie said, breathing in the fresher air.</p><p>“Nice to be in the sun.” Donald said, rolling up his sleeves, and making a few of the women (and some men) around them trace his biceps.</p><p>“True that, cousin-er, brother of mine.” Gladstone said, stretching and then ruffling his hair, making one poor peacock trip over her friend since she wasn’t paying attention.</p><p>“Now boys, remember, we’re here for a shopping trip. No business or anything...unless something catches your eye.” Goldie said, winking at her boys, who both chuckled and each grabbed one of their mom’s arms, the three of them walking off.</p><p>About two hours later, the boys have multiple bags in their arms and are following their mom as she leads them into a small bodega that was on the way back to their hotel.</p><p>“Hola! How can I help you today?” A male’s voice said from the register, making the three look over.</p><p>As soon as he saw the duck standing at the register, Donald tripped slightly in shock at the duck behind the counter, almost dropping all of the bags.</p><p>Said duck was tan with deep brown eyes and a sweet smile on his face. He seemed eager to help them in whatever way he can, and not in a way to get their money, no. Just, in a way that shows that he likes to help people.</p><p>“Uh, hi. We were wondering if you had any ingredients for pozole?” Donald asked haltingly.</p><p>“Oh! Are you guys having a party or celebration?” The duck asked while shooing another younger looking duck away from the counter.</p><p>Goldie laughed, and shook her head, saying, “No, but these two right here eat enough for three people each, so it might as well be one.”</p><p>The duck laughed and came around the counter, leading the way around the store to show them the right ingredients. </p><p>Thirty minutes past and the four of them were back at the front counter, Goldie said, “Thank you so much, uh…”</p><p>The duck balked a bit and blushed, making Donald issue a quiet but high noise in the back of his throat that Gladstone heard.</p><p>“I am, <em> so sorry </em>. My name is Fenton. Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera! It was nice to meet you all!” The duck-now named Fenton-said, looking at all of them happily.</p><p>“Well Fenton, the three of us don’t plan on leaving for a while, so we’re sure to be back, so we might as well introduce ourselves. I’m Goldie, the one in green is Gladstone, and the one in blue is Donald. We’ll be back probably tomorrow or the day after.” Goldie said, paying the duck and pulling her two boys toward the door.</p><p>Just as the three of them got to the door, Donald finally gained his voice, and he called out, “See you soon, Fenton!”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Oh my god, Aguilar, Donald talked to me. God, his voice, it was...muy agradable de escuchar.” Fenton gushed, turning to his younger cousin.</p><p>“Oh Madre María, dame la fuerza y la paciencia para lidiar con este idiota enamorado.” Aguilar muttered aloud, dodging the slap that a furiously blushing Fenton aimed for the back of his head.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“God Donnie, freeze up much?” Gladstone said, laughing.</p><p>“Shut up Gladstone. Don’t think I won’t drop these bags just to tackle you to the ground.” Donald griped.</p><p>“Stop it you two. Save the fight for the hotel. Besides, you two are both twenty-two, not twelve.” Goldie scolded, looking back at them with a disappointed frown on her face.</p><p>The two looked down at the ground with embarrassed blushes on their faces, saying, “Yes mom.”</p><p>Goldie nodded sharply. “Good. Now, let’s go back to our room.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Spanish translations (please correct me if I'm wrong!)<br/>muy agradable de escuchar=very nice to hear<br/>Oh Madre María, dame la fuerza y la paciencia para lidiar con este idiota enamorado.=Oh Mother Mary, give me the strength and patience to deal with this idiot in love.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, there we go. The basis of everything. Oh boy, I'm nervous!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>